The One Thing
by WWEStories
Summary: A one-shot request by LegitElizabethWWEFan inspired by Shakira's The One Thing. Justin Gabriel/OC. Read and Review.


**This is a one-shot request by LegitElizabethWWEFan inspired by Shakira's _The One Thing._ I dont own the OC,_ Elizabeth "Ellie" Carmichael, _or the song, or Justin Gabriel, Everything goes to the right owner.**

**Don't forget to check out LegitElizabethWWEFan's stories because they are the best. **

* * *

_The One Thing._

Elizabeth "Ellie" Carmichael. A beautiful WWE Diva, 5 foot 3 height, with a long, wavy chocolate brown hair, a beautiful natural bright purple eyes. She is nice, smart, and funny, is girly and a tomboy. She is friendly and lovely. She has got everything that has got Paul Lloyd Jr., or better known for everyone as Justin Gabriel, to fall for her, and he falls hard. It was hard not to though. She loved each other so much, like the spark fly around them when they meet.

And now they have been dating for two years, the best two years of their lives.

* * *

Ellie woke up when she felt the sun shines through the window of the apartment she shares with her boyfriend of two years, P.J. Lloyd. She smiled when she looked next to her and saw him sleeping next to her, with his arm around her waist.

_Every morning when I woke up_  
_I was choked up_  
_I was living without a purpose_  
_Always jumping all the hurdles_  
_Doing circles_  
_In the dark with a broken compass _

Before she met P.J., life was not the same. It was so much worse. It was meaningless. Now it has a meaning. Now her life has P.J. on it. There is something between then that cant be described. There is a feeling that have never been felt before, not any of them have felt like that before. Of course they have had their moments, where they fight. But they always find their way back to each other, no matter what.

_I can't explain the way it feels_  
_I could trip on my own words_  
_I make mistakes, that much is clear_  
_But I made it here, my love_  
_Yeah I made it here, my love _

But at the end of the day, they are the best thing that has happened in each other's lives. Because when they are together, nothing mattered, and nothing will. Because it was P.J. who made her better. He mend her broken heart, by simply giving her, his. And this is what love is all about. Its about the small things they do for each before the big things. Its about the words they whisper to each other. The way they are always by each other sides. The small promises they made before the big ones. The way he holds her when she cries. The way she understands him. He is the one thing she got right in her life.

_you are the one thing that I got right_  
_It's a big ol' world, yeah, it's a big ol' world_  
_You turn the darkness into sun light_  
_I'm a lucky girl, yeah, I'm a lucky girl_  
_And if mess up everything someday_  
_I would hide my head in shame_  
_Cause you're the one thing that I got right_

_One thing I got right_  
_One thing I got right _

Ellie smiled at how peaceful he looked. She start to softly play with his soft, black hair, making sure not to wake him up. She just loved holding him, or when he holds her. It makes her feel safe. She smiled even wider when she remembered all the good times they shared together. All the laughing. All the fighting. All the memories. Every time they kissed. Every time they made love. All good things they had together in the past two years. Which is to her, the best two years of her life.

She kissed his cheek softly, as she tried to take his strong arm of her, without waking him up. She slowly did so and she finally got out of bed. She goes to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, then she went to the kitchen to get them some breakfast done.

_Every morning when you wake up_  
_I wanna hold you_  
_I just need to be wrapped around you_  
_It's kinda funny when you think that you just got here_  
_Now I know I can't live without you _

She smiled as she was getting the pancakes ready for them, thinking about how much right now she cant imagine her life without P.J.. She doesn't care if she sounds stupid, or like a crazy girl. She doesn't care how much people say that loving someone this much is dangerous. She doesn't care. Specially when it comes to P.J., because he is different. He is not like any other man. He loved her like no one has ever did. Because after so long of adding years to her life, P.J. finally came and add life to her years.

_I can't explain the way it feels  
I could choke my own words  
Sometimes it seems like it ain't real  
Like you're really here my love, yeah, you're really here my love_

As a strong pair of arms were wrap around her waist, a big smile was draw on her face.

"Morning beautiful" P.J. said against her neck as he was kissing it.

"Morning babe" She said softly before a small giggle escape her lips as P.J. was kissing the ticklish part of her neck.

P.J. smirked against her neck before kissing her there again.

"Hey stop it" Ellie said as she turned around facing him, smiling.

"I love how ticklish you are" P.J. said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Ellie kissed back, then pulled away for some air.

_You're the one thing that I got right_  
_It's a big ol' world, yeah, it's a big ol' world_  
_You turn the darkness into sun light_  
_I'm a lucky girl, yeah, I'm a lucky girl_  
_And if mess up everything someday_  
_I would hide my head in shame_  
_Cause you're the one thing that I got right_

Ellie puts the plates on the table then poured both of them some juice. She looked up at P.J. and saw him staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, smiling.

"Because you are beautiful" He said, simply, with a half smile.

Ellie felt her cheeks heat up and looked down. P.J. walked over to her and make her look at him. He pushed some of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear before cupping her face in his hands. He looked straight at her beautiful purple eyes.

"You are truly the most beautiful woman i have ever, and i will ever see" He said, in a soft voice.

Ellie felt her heart melting, as her cheeks warmed up a little more. "I love you P.J."

"I love you more Ellie" He said kissing her lips with passion.

Ellie kissed back with just as much passion.

When they pulled away, P.J. gave her a smile, that smile. That smile that weaken her knees, every time he smiled it.

She loved his smile.

She loved his laugh.

She loved the way he cares.

She loved the way he loves.

_She loved him and his time I see your smile_  
_Every time I hear your laugh_  
_Baby you bring in new sunshine over now_  
_You are the little dream_  
_Ever since I was a child_  
_My fairytale comes true when I look at your face_  
_May not be here forever_  
_But it'll be a long road together_  
_I already know_  
_We're gonna be fine, fine, fine_  
_We're gonna be just fine, fine, fine _

They sit down and start eating. Once they finished, Ellie got up to get the dishes done. P.J. stopped her. "I got it"

Ellie smiled at him "No fine these are nothing really, but you can still help me" She said as she took the dishes to the sink, and start to wash them.

P.J. helped her and once they were done, they both goes over to the TV. They sit down as Ellie took the remote and start changing the channels, trying to find something good to wash.

P.J. suddenly got up, Ellie looked at him "Where are you going?"

"I will just get something from upstairs" He said giving her a small smile.

Ellie smiled back then nodded at him.

_You are the one thing that I got right_  
_It's a big ol' world, yeah, it's a big ol' world_  
_You turn the darkness into sun light_  
_I'm a lucky girl, yeah, I'm a lucky girl_  
_And if mess up everything someday_  
_I won't hide my head in shame_  
_Cause you're the one thing that I got right _

P.J. finally was back and sit down back next to her again. He took a deep breath before looking at Ellie. Just looking at her i enough to make him happy, or actually the happiest. The happiest he has ever been, and the happiest he will ever be. He suddenly stand up in front of Ellie. She looked up at him from her seat.

"What's up P.J.?"

He just pulled her up to stand before him. "Ellie, you are the love of my life. You are beautiful, funny, smart, nice and lovely. You have taken my heart the first time i laid eyes on you. I fall in love the way you talk, the way you walk, the way you laugh, the way you blush and how easily you do. I fall in love with you and everything about and i just want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend each and every single day of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I want people to point at us and say 'Oh look they are still together, this must be true love' because it really is. So Elizabeth Carmichael, Would you marry me?" He said as he got down on one knee, opening the red box, viewing the beautiful diamond ring.

Ellie felt tears running down her face, as much as she wanted to screaming yes, she didn't find any voice to do it. As the tears stream down her face, she nodded slowly down at P.J. eyes, smiling.

_You're the one thing that I got right_  
_And if mess up everything someday_  
_I won't hide my head in shame_  
_Cause you're the one thing that I got right_  
_You're the one thing that I got right _

P.J. smiled up at her as he slide the ring in her finger. He got up and pulled her closed to him, kissing her lips with all the passion he has for her and all the love.

"I love you Ellie, thank you so much" He said wiping the tears from her face.

Ellie stand up on her toes tips "I love you too P.J."

She looked at the ring in her hand at smiled brightly. She couldn't believe that she is actually was going to marry the love of her life. But she was really going to and she couldn't be happier.

"I really do love you P.J."

_One thing I got right_  
_One thing I got right_

* * *

**_Here is it, i hope it was okay and i really hope you had liked it. I hope i didn't disappoint you, sorry if i did. A lot of hoping here. Done forget to leave a review and thanks for reading. _**


End file.
